The present technology relates to an input device.
Techniques of enabling drivers to perform an operation for executing various functions (for example, an audio playback function and a car navigation function) of vehicles without moving their line of sight have been proposed. An operation performed by a driver without moving his/her line of sight is referred to as a blind operation or the like. JP 2004-345549 A discloses a pointing device for performing a blind operation. According to the technique disclosed in JP 2004-345549 A, a driver touches a single pointing device with his/her finger and moves his/her finger up or down, and then a cursor displayed on a display unit moves up or down.